1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an instrument for determining the angular deviation of selected points on a subject from a selected reference. More particularly, the present invention discloses a hand-held instrument for determining such an angular deviation to evaluate the posture of human subjects, both stationary and in motion.
2. Background Art
Health care professionals have conducted posture analyses of subjects in the past to analyze posture factors such as spinal curvature, and the tilt of the head, shoulders, hips, and trunk. For example, when viewing a subject from the side, posture problems may manifest themselves as deviations from vertical by a line drawn from the middle ear, through the acromial process, to the middle hip, middle knee and middle ankle. Posture problems may also manifest themselves as deviation from horizontal by a line drawn through the right and left iliac crest of the hips, of a line drawn through the right and left acromial process or mid-shoulder, or of a line drawn between the ears.
Posture analyses have been conducted in the past using devices such as a grid provided on a sheet of transparent plexiglas suspended from a wall bracket or ceiling. Such grids are typically set in a fixed position with respect to true vertical when hung in place through use of a plumb-bob.
Portable posture analyzers have also been provided.
Still other devices have been provided for measuring the range of motion of the joints of the body; one such device includes a stabilizer bubble for accurate placement.
The prior art devices can, however, be expensive, provide only limited types of measurements, and/or be difficult and clumsy to use.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.